


Applebees

by MakBarnes



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Gwen (Comics)
Genre: Adoption, Applebees, Babysitting, Breeches, Brutasha - Freeform, Co-Written, Crossover, Eating, F/M, Food, Gay Sex, Gwen Stacy Lives, Hulk - Freeform, M/M, Meet and Greets, Missions, Multi, Pepperoni, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Pranks, Sera is a five year old, Straight Sex, Stucky - Freeform, Thedas, This Had to Happen, Thor finds a child, Training, enjoy, spider powers, stormy night
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:43:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6499432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakBarnes/pseuds/MakBarnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Thor's travels he came across a realm known as Thedas. Wandering in this new land he discovered a small eleven girl ,No more than five, by the name of Sera. Not having the heart to leave her behind, Thor brings her to the one home e knows that truly deserves a child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The thunder crashed outside of their house, as Steve cuddled closer to Bucky in their bed. Married for almost three years Bucky and Steve had acclimated nicely to this new life. Waking up to each other, taking missions with each other, it was perfect. Just one thing was missing...a baby. They had talked and talked about having a child, adopting was really the only option. Going to social services many of times and took many psych tests to determine they were ready for the responsibility of a child. They almost got their dream one day but it was soon crushed when the original family eventually came to get the child. Jerking awake Steve and Bucky both heard a heavy knock at their door. Rushing out of their room, Steve opened the front door to reveal a drenched Thor holding a crying blonde child.   
“May I enter your home man of metal?” Bucky’s face bewildered, he looked over at Steve who had his eyes glued onto the little child.   
“Tony’s not here Thor.”   
“He is not the man of metal that I require.” Stepping into the house Steve shut the door behind him.   
“Its the middle of the night...Why are you here?” Taking the scared and bawling girl off of his shoulder he handed her to Steve.   
“I have come to bestow this child unto you and your life mate.”   
“What the hell?” Bucky snaked his arms around Steve’s waist and smiled at the the small child.   
“Language.” He whispered into Steve’s ear.   
“She’s soaked. Go get a towel for her, and one for Thor.” Bucky rushed off to the small closet, grabbing a yellow towel along with a grey one. Tossing Thor the bigger grey one, Bucky draped the yellow towel over his arms. Steve handed the small girl to him and he sat down on the red couch. Drying her off she giggled at Bucky and poked his metal arm.   
“Where did She come from?”   
“During my travels, I came across this lone elven female in the wooded area. She is without home or family and I could not leave her there to starve.” Steve knew this was the chance they had been waiting on. A child to call their own. Bucky was smiling bigger than Steve had ever seen.   
“Do at least know her name?” Thor shook his head and stared at the small girl. Bucky sat her against the end pillow and pushed her blonde hair away.   
“Sweetheart. Do you know your name?”   
“My name’s Sera.” Bucky smiled lovingly at Steve who wiped a tear from under his eye. .   
“Just like your mom, babe.” Sera was adorable, bright brown eyes with soft blonde hair. Her ears were pointed and she had a few scattered freckles on her cheeks.   
“I must bid you farewell spangled man and metal sir.” Thor tossed the towel onto the matching blue chair and went out the door, flying from the front steps. Steve shut the door, keeping the rain out and stood silent at the couch behind Sera and Bucky.   
“What now?”   
“Buck, do you know nothing about a child? Ask her about herself.” Bucky nodded at Steve, handing him the towel he used to dry Sera off.   
“Uhm...Hi Sera, I’m Bucky and that is Steve.”   
“Hi, Steve.” Sera waved over at Steve then stared back at Bucky.   
“Ok...Do you know how old you are Sera?”   
“I’m this many.” Sera held up her hand showing she is five years old.   
“Very good.” Steve sat down in the matching blue chair after putting up the soaking wet towels. Sera’s head was turning every way, trying to look at the whole house at once. She had never been in a house like this, only small taverns and the woods. It astonished her, the colors, the lights, all amazing to this little five year old girl.   
“Uhm...Sera. If you don’t mind me asking, Where are your parents?” Steve smiled gently, trying to give her reassurance that she was safe there with them.   
“Oh well my papa said to wait while he went for some water. But he never came back for me. Until that big oaf brought me here. ” Sera didn’t understand the gravity of being abandoned. She was just a child and being left alone like that was the worst thing imaginable.   
“Well not to worry…We can take care of you.” Bucky lifted her up off the couch and sat her down in his lap. Tugging on his pants Sera giggled a little at them.   
“Breeches.” She whispered under her breath. Steve shook his head. Her accent was unique and quite charming. Yawning Steve made himself comfortable in the blue chair while Sera was distracted with Bucky’s pants.   
“Well Sera, Are you tired? Or hungry? I can make you something.” Sera tapped her bottom lip for a moment and climbed down from the couch.   
“I think she wants to explore, Buck.” Bucky smirked at Steve before giving him a powerful kiss before following Sera through the house. Sera wobbly walked into the bedroom, sitting down in front of the open closet door. Tugging on the end of their pants a few pairs fell on top of her. Laughing happily, Sera grabbed two pairs of pants and tossed them around on the floor.   
“Breeches!” Bucky kneeled down to her and ruffled her hair.   
“Yes, Sera those are pants.” She covered her head with a pair of jeans, she had pulled down and kept laughing.   
“You really like pants, huh?” Steve noticed Bucky was sitting in the floor in front of their closest and decided to investigate.   
“Bucky, What are you..” Steve trailed off when he saw Sera sitting in a pile of pants.   
“Breeches!” Sera kept repeating while she giggled at the pants. Steve leaned against Bucky while they watched her entertain herself.   
(A few moments later)  
Bucky noticed Steve was drifting off against him.  
“Stevie, go to bed, I’ll watch her.” Steve jerked up and moved onto the bed, laying down facing Bucky and Sera in the floor. Yawning quietly Bucky laid down on his stomach, letting his chin rest on his hands. How could this small girl have this much energy after all she had been through tonight. Bucky’s eyes got heavier and heavier with each minute until they closed. Sera heard the quiet little snores from both Bucky and Steve and decided to curl up next to Bucky for the rest of the night. Climbing on his back, Sera laid down against his shoulders and played with a strand of her hair. Closing her eyes she faded off with them.   
(Next Morning)   
Steve jerked up out of the bed, abruptly to find Bucky and Sera in the floor snuggling together while they were still asleep.   
“Looks like they had an eventful night.” Steve moved his pillow back up to the top of the bed before quietly approaching Sera and cradling her over to the bed where he tucked her into a burrito of covers before waking up Bucky.   
“Buck...Bucky.” Tapping Bucky’s side with his foot he smiled before opening his eyes to a hovering Steve.   
“Get up, lazy bones. Help me fix breakfast for our new little girl.” Glancing back over at the sleeping Sera Bucky got up and followed Steve to the kitchen. Now what do little elven girls like to eat? Hm.. Steve leaned against the marble counter while Bucky fixed them some coffee.   
“Chocolate chip pancakes…” Steve grabbed some instant batter from the cabinet along with a bag of chocolate chips. Steve measured out one cup of whole milk and cracked two eggs into the powder as well. Mixing it until he could not spot any clumps he poured about a half a cup of chocolate chips into the batter and mixed well they were evenly dispersed. Turning around Steve took out a frying pan, with oil and began heating up the pan before carefully scooping out some of the batter and letting it fall into a circle on the pan. Bucky was setting up the table for them putting the syrup glass in the middle of three plates as well as putting a glass for some juice near one of the plates. Flipping away at each of the pancakes Steve soon had a very plentiful stack of them. Bucky set two cartons of juice, one orange and one apple, for Sera to choose from. Rubbing her face, Sera sleepily sat up in the bed. Sniffing the air she climbed out of the bed and walked over to the doorway. Stretching while she stepped out of the room she saw a plate of pancakes being set down at the table.   
“Good Morning Sera.” Bucky walked up to her kindly and helped her into the table chair. Yawning repeatedly Sera messed with the pair of forks Bucky had placed next to her plate.   
“I hope you like pancakes.” Sera’s eyes grew at the word as she eyed the stack in front of her. Steve picked up her plate and slid two of them onto it and poured some golden syrup on them, before handing them back to her. Sera picked up her fork and pushed into one of the pancakes. Taking a big bite out of one she smiled with her full mouth and continued to eat off of her plate.   
“Can I have some juice?” Sera pointed at the Apple juice carton. Bucky poured the  
juice into a small little glass and set the carton back down on the table. Sera took a few sips of it before continuing to eat her pancakes. Steve and Bucky ate some as well and made another plate for Sera when she finished the one. Sera, Bucky and Steve finished off the stack of pancakes and Bucky put the juice cartons back in the fridge, While Steve cleaned up the plates. Sera wiped her face clean with the small cloth that was laying on the table. Bucky helped Sera off of the chair and kneeled down to her.   
“So Sera, what shall we do?”


	2. Chapter 2

Peter Parker sat gloomily on the window seat in the bedroom he shared with his new wife. He had married his high school sweetheart, the absolute love of his life, Gwen Stacy, a little under a year ago. You would think this would make him the happiest man in the world, though his heart ached deep within his chest. It was raining, calming him a little as he watched it gently bounce off the rocks in front of their drive way. He had everything he'd ever wanted. Gwen was glowing, nine months pregnant with their first child; Aunt May had received a clean bill of health after her pneumonia scare last month; crime in general for Spider-Man had been at an all-time low. And then…then he fucked it all up. He was lost in these thoughts when he felt a gentle hand rest lightly against his shoulder.

"Peter? Will you talk to me please?" Peter sighed and turned to look at his wife, taking her hand within his own and squeezing it gently. His fingers brushed gently over a small bite that marred her perfect, porcelain skin. A mark he cursed with his entire being.

"It shouldn't be there, Gwenny. I shouldn't have let you help me work on the spiders my father crossbred, I should have kept you safe." Gwen cupped his face softly and sighed, her deep blue eyes darkening sadly.

"Peter we've been through this, it wasn't your fault. I was working at Oscorp while they were keeping those spiders on file, I wanted to help. I know you're worried about our daughter, but everything is going to be alright. She kicks every day likes she's supposed to, normal happy little kicks. She's fine." Peter shook his head.

"You can't know that. I've noticed the change in you…the same change I went through. You're stronger, Gwen…your senses are sharper. You'll become…like me. That's not anything I wanted for you, not after everything I've done to keep you safe. What hurts me the most is knowing our little girl was already at risk with my DNA in her veins, but now…now it's almost a sure fire thing, right?" Gwen had to fight a chuckle, shaking her head at her worry wort of a husband. He was one of the brightest men of his time, and yet he had no idea how ridiculous he sounded.

"Peter, do you really think that lowly of yourself? You're acting like the Avengers are going to kick our door down and demand that our new-born join their ranks." She took his hand and placed it firmly against her belly.

"This is our perfect, healthy Juliet. She's ours and she's unique and nothing else. Even if she develops your powers sometime in her life, she's going to be alright. She has us to help her through that transition, and being Spider-Man has not been all negative for you, has it? You're worrying about nothing." It took a moment or too, but finally that little smirk of a smile worked its way onto Peter's face and Gwen bent down to capture his lips sweetly.

"I love you, Peter Parker. Spider-Man is part of that. This is our life, and it's a good one." Peter stood, pulling Gwen against him and wrapping his hands around her waist. His hazel eyes were swimming with an adoration Gwen hadn't seen in weeks, it made her heart race.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Always know just what I need to hear?" Gwen laughed, a sweet chime that seemed to echo and tug at his heart like a child would play tug-of-war. Gwen opened her mouth to respond but was cut off by the ring of her cellphone. She rolled her eyes.

"God, it's probably Mary Jane. She's been bitching at me all week for missing practice. I'm surprised she hasn't kicked me out of the band by now." Peter laughed.

"MJ couldn't do that even if she wanted, they'd never find a better drummer in all of Manhattan." She smiled brightly, glad to see that doe-eyed look plastered all over his face as she slid to unlock and answer her phone.

"Hello?" Gwen was surprised to hear a man's voice on the other end. What was Tony Stark doing calling her cell? He only ever called Peter, and even then it was on rare occasions.

"What's cracking, Gwengence? Pete's not answering his phone." Gwen didn't know what to say, instantly handing the phone over to her husband. Peter still wasn't used to being a member of the Avengers, and he certainly wasn't used to being around men like Stark. He shuffled his feet around nervously.

"Hello?"

"Spidey, we need you at the Tower pronto." Peter's eyebrows furrowed.

"Is everything okay?" He could practically hear Tony roll his eyes through the phone.

"Don't ask questions, just do it. And bring blondie." Without another word the line on the other end of the receiver clicked dead and Peter sighed heavily, raising an eyebrow sarcastically at Gwen.

"So…the Avengers aren't in demand of little spider babies?" Gwen chuckled and hit Peter lightly on the chest, grabbing her things as she did so. She wasn't afraid of the Avengers; they weren't unreasonable people. Whatever they wanted she was certain her baby would not be in harm's way, or Stark wouldn't ask that she come.

They took the train to Midtown and walked the difference, it was only a few blocks. Peter held his coat above Gwen's head, feeling silly for having not thought to take an umbrella on a day like this. It looked as if the bottom were going to fall straight from the sky. He hurried her inside the building and shook their clothing loose of stray raindrops as he pressed the button for the elevator. Once inside, Gwen hit the top floor button, which led to Stark's penthouse suite, and JARVIS scanned for facial recognition. Once authorized they stepped off of the lift and knocked on the door.

Tony strolled leisurely to let the Parker's inside, revealing to the couple that all of the Avengers where nestled inside, lounging about as if they'd been invited to some sort of house party. Steve stood immediately when he noticed Gwen, though she smiled and politely declined his offer.

"It's okay, Steve, I'll sit at the table. Thank you." Steve nodded and shot her a lopsided smile.

"How is the little guy?" He asked, patting her abdomen affectionately and taking a seat beside the expectant mother.

"Girl." She corrected. "She's doing very well; she'll be here any day now." Steve seemed to think about this for a moment, his eyes glued to her swollen tummy. Gwen tilted her head to the side, looking on Steve as she tried to figure out what he was thinking so hard about. She laid a friendly hand on top of his arm.

"Hey, you okay, Captain?" Steve was quiet for a moment, watching with a lopsided smile as he watched Peter interrogate Tony from across the room.

"Did Stark not tell you why he asked you here?" Gwen shook her head.

"No, is something wrong?" He shook his head.

"Not really. Hey Buck, would you bring Sera over here?" Gwen was confused for a moment, but only a moment. Instant realization flooded through her body as she saw the tiny little girl sleeping soundly in Bucky's arms. Steve was seeking advice. She eyed the little one curiously, reaching to gingerly touch the defined point of her ear.

"She's an elf. From another realm. Thor found her, discarded and abandoned on one of his travels or whatever it is the Asgardians do out there. She needed a home, and we wanted a family…" He trailed off, but Gwen didn't need him to continue, she understood his dilemma loud and clear.

"And now that you have it you're having a hard time adjusting?" Steve nodded as Bucky flopped down beside him. Sera didn't budge, the kid seemed to sleep like a rock. Probably because she played so rough…Bucky was missing a handful of hair from their playtime earlier.

"Well, I haven't had to deal with sleepless nights and diapers just yet but I'll help where I can. Is there anything in particular you need?" Steve and Bucky glanced at one another sheepishly.

"Everything…" Gwen's vibrant green-blue eyes widened.

"Everything? You mean…"

"Yep…diapers, clothes, food…you name it."

"Remind me again who authorized you to take care of a child?" Both soldiers pointed at Thor, who she narrowed her eyes at.

"Well…Tony always did say Loki was the smart brother. Come on, get up. Keys, now." Gwen forced herself to her feet, one hand on her back for support and the other resting firmly on her large belly. This whole pregnancy thing really got old sometimes.

"Where are we going?" Bucky inquired curiously, though Gwen's sharp gaze implied that "we" were not going anywhere.

"You stay with Sera, I don't wanna wake her. Steve and I are gonna run to the store, toddlers need a lot of care and you're definitely not prepared." Bucky pouted slightly, but decided not to argue. Tony was sitting in a corner of the room with Peter, a smirk curling at the corner of his lips as he watched the interaction.

"I can see why you like her. Feisty little thing." Peter laughed awkwardly and gestured toward Pepper, who was sitting on the long mahogany couch with Natasha and Dr. Banner.

"Oh, and you don't like Potts for the same reason?" Tony grinned, his dark chocolate pools lingering on the beautiful red head for longer than was perhaps necessary.

"I like Pepper for a lot of reasons. You're too young to understand just yet." He teased, a disturbed yet amused expression crossing the younger man's face.

"I'm sure you do." Tony snorted and wrapped an arm lazily around Peter's shoulder, though he was still watching his girlfriend.

"No, seriously though. If you find a woman like that…like Pepper…Gwen; one that's able to put up with all the bullshit that comes from being with men like us, don't ever let her go." Peter scoffed at that. Tony was a billionaire playboy…and Peter? Well he was just a kid who lived with his elderly aunt up until very recently.

"Nah…there are no men like you." He admitted with a grand gesture to all the luxury that seemed to be dripping off the walls of Stark Tower. They could call it Avengers Tower all they wanted, everyone knew whose name was on the lease. Tony shook his head.

"Not what I meant. We're fighters, you and I. Heroes. It's a struggle, worrying about whether or not the one closest to you is safe today or will remain safe tomorrow. Pepper knows the risk that comes with being with me, and I'm sure Gwen does too. Just be careful, is all I'm saying. Keep her close, for as long as you can, but keep your enemies closer. For her sake as well as the kid." Peter blinked at Tony for a moment, unsure of what exactly to say. He wasn't given very long to think before Tony chuckled again and stood abruptly.

"God, I'm starving. You want pizza? I'm ordering pizza." What the hell was that? Sarcastic and playful one second, serious the next…and then he was off on a tangent again as if there were no weight to his words, his warning. Was Tony Stark always like this? It was impossible to keep up with his train of thought. Peter was thinking about this when he felt someone sit down beside him.

"Tony's never serious except for when he is." It was Bucky. Peter raised his eyebrows.

"You know…you're not exactly making sense either." Bucky laughed and rocked Sera gently, who was stirring in his arms.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is…Stark doesn't like all the doom and gloom. He tends to deflect everything with humor, though his advice was sound. I think he sees an innocence in the two of you that he wants to watch out for." Peter sighed heavily.

"Yeah well I think I'm all adviced out for the day. Everyone treats me like a kid here, they have ever since I was recruited."

"Well…you and Gwen are just kids compared to us. You're what, 19, 20? Stark's in his 40's and Steve and I are so old we should be dead right now, what do you expect?" Peter didn't really know; he was just frustrated.

"Speaking of that, how did you…you know? Survive this long. Everyone knows Cap's story, but you're kind of a walking mystery." Bucky would have responded, but there was a sharp cry for attention coming from his arms and he smiled down lovingly at his little girl.

"Maybe another time, kiddo. Papa promised squirt over here we'd play with Aunt Nat when she woke up." Peter didn't respond, letting Bucky whisk little Sera away and leaving him to contemplate everything that had happened today. He suddenly didn't want to be there anymore, he wanted to spend time with his own little girl and his wife. If he was going to take anything Tony said to heart, it was that they were the world he was truly fighting to protect, and he needed to make the most of it. With great power comes great responsibility, and Spider-Man's responsibility wasn't the just the people anymore…it was something far greater.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The characters all belong to Marvel and Bioware


	3. Chapter 3

Turning on the shower, Bucky let the water heat up a bit before getting in. The steam rising from the hot water was steaming the shower door, making it foggy to see. Bucky closed his eyes, sticking his face under the water.  
“Buck?” Steve whispered into the bathroom  
“I’m in the shower.” Bucky heard the click of the door, thinking Steve had left the room. Turning around he brushed his hair under the water. Bucky sighed heavily, hearing the shower door open he noticed a bare Steve getting in with him.  
“Where’s Sera?”  
“She’s asleep, don’t worry I checked.” Steve pushed Bucky up against the wall, kissing him forcefully. Bucky smiled within the kiss, letting Steve lead. Bucky grabbed Steve’s hips pulling him close to him. Steve kissed down Bucky’s neck to his chest, leading down to his pelvis. Steve swirled his tongue around his belly button. Steve took his hand around Bucky’s semi-hard cock smirking upwards at him.  
“I think someone needs a little help getting hard?” Without hesitation Steve took Bucky’s cock into his warm mouth, bobbing up and down real slowly. Paying extra attention to his tip, Bucky let out a low groan. Steve worked one of his nipples in between his wet wrinkly fingers, Bucky scratched Steve’s shoulder with his short nails, while he held his balance against the shower door. The water running down Bucky’s chest, curved every dent in his muscular body. Steve continued that slow speed on Bucky’s cock letting his husband enjoy the warmth of his mouth. Meanwhile Sera had gotten up and journeyed into Steve and Bucky’s open closet. Sera sat down under all the hanging clothes and pulled them down to her. Sera tossed around the clothes a bit before seeing a small opening in the window of their bedroom. Sera mischievously grabbed a few things and drug them over to the window. Sticking her head out, her blonde hair fell into her face. She giggled quietly while she pushed the clothes through the small opening letting them fall into a little garden bed below. Sera laughed before continuing this with all of the clothes she could pull down, which ended up being their entire wardrobe. Including the clothes Bucky had set out to change into after the shower and the several sets of shoes they had at the bottom of the closet. Sera was all giggle filled when she sat down at the window, admiring what she had just done. Sera sighed looking around the room trying to find anything else to toss out of the open window. Unfortunately Steve and Bucky had accidently left a way for her to explore into the drawers of the cabinet next to the closet. Steve had set a small stool there for some odd reason and Sera decided to put it to use, climbing onto it she peeked in the small drawer seeing mixed and matched pairs of underwear. Sera chewed on a blonde sprig for a moment before deciding to toss those out as well. Grabbing few pairs at a time Sera was having the time of her life, while Bucky was getting his own in the next room. Bucky almost to his climax which Steve had taken the moment to push two fingers into his opening. Bucky was usually the one filling Steve out but he liked this sudden horniess in Steve.  
“Oh Stevie…” Bucky breathlessly felt his body tensing up with every fluid motion from Steve. Bucky had a hold of Steve’s short blonde hair, letting him take control of the speed while Steve controlled the back part of it. Bucky’s muscles tensed up as he emptied his load into Steve’s mouth. Surprisingly Steve swallowed it all Bucky brought him up to his face, kiss him against the shower wall. By this time the water had gone cold and they had gotten out pretty quickly. Wrapping a towel around each of their lower parts they stepped out of the bathroom, where Bucky intently kissed Steve hard once more.  
“I’ll have to repay you for that later.” Winking at him while he turned around seeing a happy Sera sticking the last pair of underwear in the window and dropping it.  
“Sera! Bad girl. It’s not nice to drop people’s things out of a window.” While Bucky tended to her Steve looked in the closet of empty hangers, seeing there were no clothes he checked the underwear drawer and it was empty as well.  
“Bucky moved Sera away from the window, closing it, before seeing a stack of assorted clothing and underwear on the ground below them.  
“Steve... We may have a problem.” Bucky knocked on the window, calling Steve over to look at the ground covered in their clothes. Bucky was snickering a little when Steve turned to Sera shaming her for throwing their clothes out of the window.  
"Hehe, I stole your breeches."  
“Buck, you’re encouraging her!”  
“Oh, come on Steve, you have to admit...that’s pretty good.”  
“Well if you think it’s so funny why don’t you go outside and grab our clothes with just the towel on?” Steve crossed his arms, glaring at Bucky and he noticed Sera crossed her arms right behind Steve giving him the same look.  
“You do realize she is copying you right?” Bucky walked past the glaring Steve and ruffled Sera’s hair.  
“You want to help me, doodlebug.” Sera giggled, quickly following Bucky outside, to retrieve the clothes. Opening the front door Bucky let Sera walk out in front of him, he led Sera to the pile of clothes outside and picked up the underwear while Sera picked up the shoes. Bucky piled as many clothes as he could carry onto him and stumbled a bit.  
“Don’t forget that sock!” Steve was watching from the window and Bucky shot him a look while he directed Sera to pick it up.  
“Don’t worry, I think it’s funny, sweetheart.” Bucky and Sera came back into the house and set the items on the bed. Steve quickly put on a pair of underwear with red shorts and a grey shirt that had a shield symbol on it. While Bucky changed into a pair or grey jogging pants and his deep red v-neck. Steve packed all the clothes back into the closet while Bucky entertained Sera in the living room. While Steve was sorting through the mass of clothes, his cell phone started to ring, asking Bucky if he could answer it, he did.  
“Hello?”  
“Yeah, we need you and spangles over at the tower pronto.” Tony uttered into the phone.  
“Why?”  
“Big surprise from the Maximoffs, probably telling us they have been fucking for years, even though we all knew.”  
“Alrighty be over soon.” Tony clicked off the phone and Buck rolled his eyes at Stark’s remarks.  
“Alrighty, miss Sera we have to get ready. What would you like to wear?” Sera jumped off of Bucky’s lap and took his hand, leading him to her room. Bucky pulled open Sera’s closet and she grabbed her black sparkly ballet flats from under him and instantly pointed to a little black striped with a yellow skirted dress. Laying the dress on the bed, Bucky went to the bathroom with sera and ran her a small bath with bubbles. Sera sat by patiently watching the tub fill up with the white bubbles. Bucky got a small sponge from the cabinet and sat down next to the tub.  
“Alrighty, bath time.” Stepping in the tub Sera sat down in the middle of the bubbles and blew some of them away while she played with some in her little hands. Bucky dipping the sponge into the warm water and dragged it up her arms and gently cleaned her face. Taking his hands he poured some non-soapy water over her hair cleaning some dirt off of it. Sera played with the bubbles that were gathering in front of her while Bucky continued cleaning her.  
“Who was it?” Steve asked from the living room.  
“Tony, we have to get to the tower, Maximoff surprise.” While Bucky dried off Sera and wrapped a towel around her Steve was deciding what clothes they should wear. He picked out khaki pair of pants and a usual white button up for himself while Bucky had gotten a dark blue pair of dress pants with a blue and white mixed button up. Bucky carried Sera to her room drying her hair off with the ends of her towel. Sitting Sera down on the floor in her towel, she pushed Bucky out of the room shutting the weightless door behind him. Bucky waited out in the hall for her to get done, even though he knew she would need help pulling the dress over her. He waited a few moments before he heard her struggling and opened the door to see the dress was stuck on her head, covering her face.  
“Need help?” Sera shook her head and Bucky held out the sleeves for her while he pulled the dress down over her letting it lay flat against her. Bucky held up her shoes and she jumped onto the end of the bed, slipping each one on her feet Sera jumped down, following Bucky into the living room where Steve was.  
“Do her hair, while I get ready.” Steve took Sera’s hand leading her to the bathroom he set her on a small stool they had and picked up a blue comb. Sera smiled in the mirror at her reflection and began making weird faces at herself, while Steve gently combed through her hair. Steve knew what hairstyle to do exactly with the dress she had on. Taking two black hairbows Steve gently separated her hair in half. Taking one side Steve cut the half into three pieces going under and over each one until it ended to form a tiny braid on one side, Binding that one with one of the black hair ties Steve repeated the same process on the other side, Sera swung her head feeling the wet braid hit her in the face once. Steve picked Sera off of the stool and set her on the floor. Sera walked into the living room with Steve, sitting down on the carpet.  
“Ready, my loves?” Steve grabbed the car keys and they headed off to the tower. Sera was excited getting to meet new people. They parked and Bucky helped Sera out of the car, taking her hand they got in the elevator and went up to the top floor, where they guessed everyone would be.  
“Finally!” Tony busted out when he noticed it was Steve and Bucky. Everyone was gathered in the main room. Bruce and Natasha were holding hands, While Peter and Gwen were snuggling on the other side of the couch. Tony had a drink in his hand and Pepper was jotting things down while Clint and Thor were chatting away. Sera remembered Thor from when he rescued her and she rushed over to him.  
“Here is the tiny elf maiden herself.” Thor picked Sera up and rested her on his knee. Sera smiling widely she hugged Thor’s arm and waved at Steve and Bucky who were sitting down in the opposite couch. Sera was the new center of attention for the daily cute around the tower now, that is until Gwen’s baby arrived. Tony shot down his drink as the Pietro and Wanda Maximoff entered the room. Sera turned her attention to them, hopping off of Thor’s lap she tried to run over to them but Steve grabbed her up in an instant. Not wanting to be there Sera wiggled and fought Steve’s hold until Bucky took her and calmed her down. Promising she could meet them after they talked.  
“We want to thank you all for joining us here today.” Their accents were heavy, and Wanda was being very silent, standing behind Pietro.  
“In the past weeks there has been speculation from several of you about our ‘bond.’” Pietro grabbed Wanda’s hand from behind him and kissed it gently.  
“Called it!” Tony burst out without hesitation, everyone glaring at him in the room. He raised his shoulders as the Maximoffs continued speaking.  
“We are happy to announce that...I am with child. We are hoping you all will be supportive and choose to be happy with our choice.” Everyone was silent for a moment before Clint finally stood up and walked over to the siblings.  
“From the day we all met you, there was some special bond that none of us could understand, but I can assure you we, myself included, are joyed with your decision.” Everyone stood up and gave reassurance to Wanda and Pietro. Sera hugged her legs, not knowing what any of it meant. Sera met everyone and loved being center of attention for them all.


End file.
